Narcisismo
by Kuchiki Rukia.13
Summary: Oneshot - Despi-lo era seu desafio. E era uma questão de honra ter êxito em seu plano. PWP/Yaoi/Mais18 -  Contém Spoiler


**Desclaimer: **Fairy Tail e sua trupe não me pertence, e sim ao Hiro Mashima. Queria o Gray e o Loki pra mim, mas não os tenho, infelizmente. Escrevo fanfics porque gosto, para a **minha **diversão e para a diversão de quem **for** ler. Sem **nenhum** fim lucrativo.

* * *

**NARCISISMO**

* * *

**Título: **Narcisismo  
**Autora:** Kuchiki Rukia.13  
**Beta: **Draquete Felton Ackles. Obrigada amor, por me socorrer no meu desespero.  
**Categoria:** Anime  
**Fandom: **Fairy Tail  
**Shipper:** Gray/Edo-Gray  
**Gênero:** Romance, General  
**Classificação:** +18/NC-17/Lemon/Slash **(**Se não gosta**, não leia!)**

**Summary:** Despi-lo era seu desafio. E era uma questão de honra ter êxito em seu plano.

**ADVERTÊNCIA:** _O conteúdo dessa fanfic é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores_.

**P.S.: **Os personagens estão um tanto OOC, mas nada muito extravagante. Eu acho, talvez pra você esteja muito. Minha primeira fic no Fandon, sejam carinhosos, ok?

**P.S.2: **Pode e contem spoilers!

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

* * *

Descobrir que o _Edo-Gray_ era o seu completo oposto era uma coisa estranha de se imaginar.

A primeira coisa que sentiu ao vê-lo fora a enorme necessidade de despi-lo. E esse pensamento ficou em sua mente até aquela _guerra_ acabar. Jurou para si mesmo que iria fazê-lo.

Não conseguia acreditar que o _Edo-Gray_ tinha aquela enorme fascinação pela Juvia. E iria mudar esse fato. Precisava mudá-lo.

E quando o fim chegou, não tardou em colocar seus planos em pratica.

E lá estava com o _Edo-Gray_ em um dos quartos do alojamento da outra Fairy Tail. Ele estava desconsolado pelo fato de não haver mais magia em seu mundo. Não era aproveitador, não mesmo. Só que não iria deixar passar aquela oportunidade.

— Não sei o porquê de você usar tanta roupa! – tentou soar o mais casual possível, mesmo sabendo que esse não era o seu forte.

— Porque sinto frio! – o outro respondeu ríspido.

Era estranho ver uma pessoa tão idêntica a sua pessoa, como ele era. E ao mesmo tempo, não ter nada parecido consigo.

Sua mente já tinha entrado em combustão varias vezes por pensar nesse assunto, mas resolveu ignorar todos os fatos e somente seguir com seu plano.

— E eu também não sei o porquê de você não usar quase nenhuma roupa. – _Edo-Gray_ disse ao perceber que, de um instante para o outro, o _Gray-Terra_ estava vestido, e em um piscar de olhos, ele estava somente de bermuda.

— Eu também não sei o porquê! – Gray afirmou, assustando-se ao ver-se parcialmente nu, em frente ao outro.

Não estava em seus planos despir-se, mas era um ato inconsciente. Só que o fato de ver o outro tão vestido não lhe ajudava em nada, lhe dava coisas; um comichão, e não pode se segurar, como sempre.

— Por que não tenta? – perguntou cautelosamente. Tentando, em vão, não alarmar o outro.

— Está louco?

— Aprendi com a Ur, que o frio é psicológico. – levantou-se e andou na direção do _Edo-Gray,_ lentamente. – Você pode não acreditar agora, mas você acostuma com o tempo.

A cada passo que o _Gray-Terra_ dava em sua direção, dava um passo para trás. Não entendia o motivo de ele estar lhe olhando daquela forma. Ver o rosto idêntico ao seu com aquele sorriso, que jurava nunca poder dar, causava-lhe arrepios.

— Não sinto frio. – falou rapidamente, dando mais alguns passos para trás, tentando aumentar a distância entre eles. – Só não suporto a ideia de me expor. – Por fim confessou algo que nunca tinha confessado a ninguém, pensando que o outro lhe entenderia. Mas o sorriso dele só confirmou que estava totalmente errado.

— Então, como somos iguais... Acho que fica um pouco mais suportável a ideia. – Gray disse tocando no cachecol que o _Edo-Gray_ usava, desamarrando-o.

Estava confuso com as coisas que estava sentindo. Aquilo era questão de honra despir o _Edo-Gray_, mas nunca pensou que somente de fazê-lo, se sentiria tão atraído por ele. Era como estar se olhando no espelho e atrair-se pela sua própria imagem.

Ele estava indefeso. A cada pequeno passo que ele dava para trás, dava mais dois para frente, até vê-lo bater levemente as costas contra a parede. E sorriu ainda mais, agora ele não teria como escapar.

Jogou o cachecol no chão, e desabotoou o único botão que prendia o primeiro casaco que ele vestia. Olhou-o nos olhos, vendo ali a confusão da mente dele serem refletidas em seus olhos.

Tinha uma prática, muito boa por sinal, de se despir, mas despir outra pessoa não era a mesma coisa. _Mesmo essa pessoa sendo sua copia idêntica e fiel._

Começou a empurrar o agasalho para baixo lentamente, sem desviar os olhos dos dele, e apreciando cada vez mais o momento. E quando conseguiu tirá-lo por completo, jogou-o sobre a cabeça, fazendo com que a peça caísse atrás de seus pés.

Tirava uma por uma das camisas que ele vestia, lenta e calmamente. Parecia que o _Edo-Gray_ tinha entrado em um transe profundo. E sentia-se da mesma forma, mas aliviado. A cada peça que jogava para trás, se livrava um pouco daquela sensação estranha de vê-lo totalmente coberto e vestido.

Sorriu maquiavelicamente quando o deixou somente com uma camisa. Tirara oito, e aquela seria a nona, mas aquela era _especial._

Passou as mãos pelos ombros dele, podendo senti-los. E sorriu ainda mais.

Mordeu o lábio inferior quando deslizou as mãos sobre o tórax dele, que agora podia ser tocados. Estava em êxtase, somente de poder sentir os músculos por debaixo da fina camisa que ele vestia.

Ao chegar ao cós da calça, deixou seu sorriso murchar e balançou a cabeça em uma negativa.

— Vamos nos livrar disso daqui também! – falou calmamente. Estranhou sua voz sair baixa e ruidosa. Era acostumado a gritar, mas gostou do efeito que viu refletir na face do _outro _Gray.

Deslizou as mãos um pouco mais, amaldiçoando-o por não conseguir sentir nada por debaixo dos panos que ele chamava de calças.

Chegou aos tornozelos dele, levantou as barras e tirou a bota que ele usava, e fez o mesmo com a outra. Foi livrando-o de cada meia que ele usava, e não eram poucas. Sorriu vitorioso quando o deixou com somente uma, e voltou o percurso deslizando as mãos de volta sobre o corpo dele.

No tempo que passou maquinando seu plano, pensou que teria que usar sua força contra o outro, obrigá-lo a tirar todas aquelas roupas, mas o olhar dele não desviava do seu por nada, em nenhum instante.

Quando ficou em pé em frente a ele novamente, não conseguiu se segurar. O primeiro impulso que teve ao vê-lo do mesmo tamanho que o seu, foi tocar os lábios dele com os seus. Sentiu-o tremer quando colou seu corpo ao dele. E da mesma forma que teve o impulso de beijá-lo, separou-se dele.

Levou as mãos ao botão da primeira calça e desabotoou, abaixou o zíper, abaixou novamente na frente dele, e segurou a calça pouco à cima dos joelhos e puxou, cuidadosamente, para que somente aquela descesse. Fez com que ele levantasse as penas para poder tirá-la.

Não sabia o que acontecia com o seu corpo, somente de sentir o deslizar das mãos do _Gray-Terra_ em seu corpo, lhe causava arrepios. Não entendia porque não conseguia deixá-lo ali e sair correndo, pois era isso o que queria. Ou pelo menos, era isso o que achava que queria. Só que seu corpo falava totalmente o contrário.

Quando sentiu os lábios de Gray contra os seus, seu coração acelerou. E seu coração nunca tinha batido daquela forma, nem mesmo pela Juvia.

Queria puxá-lo para cima e beijá-lo novamente, mas se sentia impotente com aquele olhar cravado ao seu. O sorriso que nunca saia dos lábios do _outro _Gray entrava e cravava em seus ossos. E aquela sensação era muito pior do que o frio.

Passou a língua pelos lábios, sorvendo o gosto que o _Gray-Terra_ deixou ali, e suspirou. Não poderia estar pensando em uma coisa como aquela.

Quando deu por si, já estava com somente uma calça, e _o_ Gray sorria ao olhar sua calça.

Depois de muito esforço, finalmente conseguira se livrar de todas aquelas malditas calças, deixando-o com somente uma, assim como havia feito com todas as outras peças. Ficou de pé novamente, não deixando de deslizar suas mãos por toda extensão do corpo do outro moreno.

Parou de frente a ele, _Edo-Gray_, e sorriu ao vê-lo _pequeno. _ Só que aquele ainda não era o seu desejo.

— Primeira fase concluída.

— Você ficou com toda a diversão. – _Edo-Gray_ disse, encostando as mãos no tórax nu do outro. Gray viu um sorriso brotar nos lábios do Edo, ele finalmente tinha _acordado._

— Bom, a culpa não é minha! – Aproximou encostando os lábios nos dele e falou: - Afinal, o vestido aqui era você!

Selou os lábios dele com os seus novamente, só que dessa vez resolveu ousar um pouco mais. Passou a língua levemente sobre os lábios do outro, fazendo um pedido mudo para que pudesse invadi-la. E a passagem foi concedida.

Quando o beijou pela primeira vez, não pode perceber a enorme diferença que tinham. Os lábios do _Edo-Gray_ eram quentes, assim como as mãos dele. E pode perceber que ele tremia com o contato de suas mãos por sobre o tecido. Ele era quente. A língua dele contra a sua causava um choque térmico. Era como se estivesse derretendo por dentro, e a sensação era boa.

Explorou todos os cantos da boca dele com sua língua, tentando absorver o máximo que podia daquela sensação que os lábios e a língua dele causavam.

Aproximou ainda mais seu corpo do dele, prensando-o ainda mais contra a parede. E pode sentir a sensação de _derretimento_ no corpo todo.

Levou as mãos até a cintura dele, puxando-o de encontro ao seu corpo, sentindo cada vez mais o corpo dele contra o seu.

Não sabia como classificar o que estavam fazendo. Só sabia que era muito bom.

Levou as mãos para debaixo da fina camisa que ele ainda vestia, e sentiu o calor do corpo dele contra seus dedos. E foi levantando-a. Queria senti-lo por completo. Queria ele por inteiro.

Não tendo mais aquela paciência que tinha antes, o livrou-o o mais rápido que pode da peça.

Quando seus pulmões clamaram por ar, separou seus lábios dos dele, e desceu beijando o pescoço e tórax dele, já totalmente expostos.

— Isso é loucura. – Escutou ele dizer, antes de escutar um leve gemido escapar dos lábios dele, no mesmo instante em que tomou um dos mamilos dele entre seus lábios. – Muita loucura.

Sugou o mamilo dele, deixando-o totalmente rijo, e com beijos se encaminhou para o outro, enquanto sua mão invadia a calça que ele vestia, sentindo o membro dele ereto contra seus dedos.

Envolveu o membro dele, começando a movimentar a mão como podia. Foi quando sentiu as mãos do outro segurar fortemente seus cabelos, puxando-o para cima, capturando novamente seus lábios.

Enquanto o beijava luxuriosamente, resolveu que despi-lo por completo era melhor. Retirou a mão de dentro da calça dele, usando-a para livrar-se da calça.

As mãos dele percorriam toda a extensão do seu corpo, apertando-o. Era bom vê-lo começar a se soltar assim. Sabia que ele não conseguiria se segurar por muito tempo, afinal, ele também era o Gray.

Deixou que a calça escorregasse pelas pernas dele e levou a mão novamente ao sexo dele, estimulando-o com mais vigor. E apreciou, e muito, quando ele gemeu em sua boca.

Puxou ele da parede, e o encaminhou para a cama que ficava ao centro do quarto, fazendo com que ele caísse deitado sobre ela. Subiu na cama, colando novamente seus lábios aos dele. Só que dessa vez iria explorar cada vez mais aquele corpo que era igual ao seu.

Sua mão estimulava o membro dele por sobre o tecido da bermuda fina que ele usava, e os gemidos ficaram cada vez mais constantes. Era indescritível escutar aqueles gemidos que continham o mesmo timbre de sua voz. Fazendo uma trilha, cobriu o pescoço do _Edo-Gray_ de beijos, intensificando cada vez mais os gemidos dele.

Quando ajeitou-se para livrar-se da ultima peça de roupa que ele vestia, assustou-se com a mudança brusca que posições que o Edo forçou.

— Não vou deixá-lo ficar com toda a diversão! – ele estava ofegante e com o rosto levemente avermelhado.

O Edo sentou-se sobre seu quadril, fazendo com o seu próprio quadril uma fricção em seu membro, que o fez gemer.

Ao perceber o que o contato causava com o _outro_, começou a mover-se sobre ele, enquanto tomava seus lábios com volúpia. Agora conseguia entender o que o _outro_ Gray estava sentindo ao fazê-lo sentir prazer. Descendo seus beijos pra o pescoço dele, enquanto dedilhava seu corpo, encontrando os pontos mais sensíveis que nele tinha... Se fossem tão parecidos, sabia onde ficava boa parte deles, e sorriu maquiavélico.

Agora seria sua vez de se aproveitar do outro.

Fez uma trilha de beijos até um dos mamilos dele, enquanto suas mãos faziam o ágil trabalho de livrá-lo da ultima peça de roupa que ele vestia. Ele o ajudava. Ele gostava mesmo de ficar totalmente nu.

E o fato de estar quase nu também, não lhe incomodava como antes.

Deslizava as mãos pela lateral do corpo dele, sem desgrudar os lábios daquela pele gelada, que lhe dava arrepios somente de tocar. Escorregou o corpo para o fim da cama, enquanto suas mãos e boca percorriam o corpo do outro moreno. Passou levemente a mão sobre a ereção dele antes de tomá-la na mão e começar a estimulá-lo.

Ele gemia e o chamava pelo nome, somente de escutá-lo gemer daquela maneira o levava a loucura. Aquilo era realmente uma loucura. E como aquilo já era uma loucura, quando escutou seu nome ser chamado novamente, resolveu que não teria nada a perder.

Passou lentamente a língua sobre a glande do membro dele, e o escutou gemer. Quando se sentiu seguro, abocanhou o membro pulsante que clamava por atenção, escutando-o urrar de prazer.

Não sabia como, mas o _outro_ Gray tinha conquistado o poder de controlar o ar que respirava. Os lábios dele o envolviam de tal forma que o deixavam sedento por mais.

Não poderia se deixar explodir agora. Segurou e puxou os cabelos do outro, puxando para mais um beijo, enquanto invertia novamente as posições.

— Você ainda está muito vestido! – o _Gray-Terra_ reclamou, enquanto, livrava o outro de tudo que o outro vestia.

E finalmente pode sentir o corpo dele totalmente nu junto ao seu.

Sua paciência e sanidade já tinham ido para o espaço naquele momento. Seus lábios buscavam o do outro, enquanto investia sobre o outro, fazendo meus membros friccionarem um contra o outro.

Ajeitou-se sobre o corpo do outro, encaixando-se entre as penas dele, e, desceu uma de suas mãos, levando-a até a entrada dele, forçando a entrada de um de seus dedos, preparando-o para o que viria a seguir.

Escutou o _outro_ Gray reclamar ao ser invadido lentamente por seu dedo, envolveu o membro dele com a outra mão, estimulando-o, para que ele sentisse mais prazer.

— Relaxa... – disse suavemente no ouvido dele, distribuía beijos e chupadas no pescoço dele.

Sentiu que aos poucos ele ia relaxando com seus leves movimentos de vai-e-vem. O beijou antes de invadi-lo com mais um de seus dedos. Esperou que ele se acostumasse, e voltou a movê-los.

— Gray... – o _Gray-Terra_ escutou o outro pedir, movendo o quadril de encontro aos seus dedos. – Mais... Gray...

Acatando ao pedido, retirou seus dedos do interior dele e ajeitou-se, colocando uma das pernas do Edo em seu ombro e, lentamente, começou a investir contra ele.

Nunca tinha ficado com nenhum homem em sua vida. O _Gray-Terra_ era o seu primeiro, afinal, a sua obsessão pela Juvia não o deixava olhar para mais ninguém.

Mesmo com a dor aguda que estava sentindo, estava gostando de sentir _o_ Gray adentar lentamente em seu corpo. Suas mãos puxavam o corpo dele de encontro ao seu, a aquele delicioso choque térmico que o contato causava, o levava a desviar os pensamentos da dor, para aquela deliciosa sensação.

Quando sentiu o saco escrotal dele chocar em suas nádegas, levou rapidamente as mãos até o quadril dele, impedindo-o de se mover. A dor que sentia era dilacerante. Mas se ela mudasse conforme fosse se acostumando como tinha acontecido antes, era só esperar um pouco.

Puxou os cabelos do _outro_, e o beijou sofregamente. Sentiu a mão dele voltar a estimular seu membro e gemeu contra a boca dele. Sem nem mesmo percebesse, movia levemente o quadril contra o dele.

Seus movimentos foram ficando ritmados. Seus gemidos confundiam-se, quando pensava que era ele que estava deixando aquele magnifico som soltar, se pegava gemendo igualmente. Sempre que o _outro _Gray o invadia, o sentia tocar em um lugar único, que o fazia querer gritar de prazer, sentia seus pêlos eriçarem, e o corpo todo tremer.

O _Edo-Gray_, envolvia sua cintura com uma das pernas, e suas mãos apertavam a pouca carne de suas costas, excitando-o ainda mais. Com as duas mãos, segurou o quadril dele, e intensificando suas estocadas.

Sentia pela contração que _o_ Grayfazia em seu membro, que o ápice dele chegaria a qualquer momento, e com a mesma fricção, chegaria ainda mais rápido em seu próprio ápice.

Estaria sendo narcisista demais, se falasse que amava estar dentro do corpo do _Edo-Gray_. Eram iguais, mas eram diferentes. Essas coisas eram complicadas. Não seria incesto, mas também não deixaria de ser... Eram iguais. E era isso que o deixava ainda mais confuso. Narcisista ou não, pecado ou não. Isso não importava. O que importava era o que estava sentindo.

Sentiu os músculos internos do _Gray_ o espremerem, quando ele atingiu seu nirvana. Não pode deixar de gemer junto a ele, e intensificar ainda mais as investidas contra o corpo dele. Fazendo com que o prazer dele se intensificasse ainda mais, assim como o seu próprio. Pouco depois, com mais algumas poucas estocadas, atingiu seu clímax, ouvindo-o gemer ao ser preenchido por prazer.

Deixou-se cair exausto sobre o outro. Sentindo a respiração dele quente em seu ombro. E sorriu. Tinha conseguido muito mais do que imaginara. Tinha conseguido muito mais do que almejara.

Deixou-se cair para o lado dele, saindo cuidadosamente do interior dele, puxando-o para que deitasse ao seu lado.

Eram os mesmos até nos momentos de silêncio. Precisavam refletir sobre o que tinham feito, ele, o _Gray-Terra,_ sabia que não iriam chegar em conclusão nenhuma.

Passado o momento de reflexão, suspiraram em uníssono e se olharam.

— Eu sei, isso foi uma loucura! – O _Gray-Terra_ disse quando seus olhos encontraram o do outro.

— Mas uma loucura boa... Muito boa! – O Edo-Gray respondeu sorrindo maliciosamente.

O Gray da Terra correspondeu o sorriso a altura e completou:

— Isso porque meu plano era só te livrar de todas aquelas malditas roupas roupas!

* * *

**Fim**

* * *

**N/A: **Man, eu realmente não consegui ignorar a imagem numero dois do mangá 193. Sério mesmo. Sempre lembrava de alguma coisa, aquela imagem vinha a minha mente, e essa fic junto a ela. Ela já estava completa em minha mente. Se eu não colocasse no _papel_ talvez eu pirasse. Estou com um pouco de vergonha de postar esse fiction, pois, eu criei muitas coisas, que talvez nem existam... mas sei lá, eu gostei. Acho que ele está pelo menos um pouco dignozinho. E vamos lá, se você achar que eu mereço uma review. Estou aqui para recebê-la com prazer. Beijinhos.


End file.
